


The Enemy Is Ours

by maddie_amber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Six weeks after the fall of Hershel's farm, neither Beth nor Carol had killed their first walker.  And now they were lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> For a complete list of my TWD fiction please see my profile. I’ve tried to keep my stories and drabbles consistent so that when read in the order listed they make a coherent narrative.

Rick wrenched his knife free from the last walker’s skull and looked up, doing a mental head count. They had successfully held off a small group of walkers and everyone was still standing, but before he could feel relief he realized Beth and Carol were not among those on the roadside. 

“Damn,” he said to himself. The two women were the ones he worried about the most. Since the debacle at Hershel’s farm six weeks ago, they had encountered numerous walkers, yet neither had made their first kill. He was beginning to fear they would never have it in themselves to handle a walker alone. 

“Daryl,” he called softly, “Beth and Carol aren’t here. They were on your side of the road.” 

Daryl stopped to study the edge of the road, then signaled to Rick. He had a trail. Rick told Glenn to take over and dove into the underbrush after Daryl. Just once, he thought, he would like someone to run in panic into an open field, not the woods. Rick wasn’t sure how Daryl managed to follow the two, maybe by scent, but within minutes they burst into a small open glade. Daryl lowered his weapon just as Rick joined him. 

Standing with her back to a giant live oak, Beth’s eyes were wide in her pale, blood-splattered face. To her left stood Carol, and at their feet three dead walkers. Each held a bloody knife. As Rick and Daryl approached Beth gulped, and looked sideways at Carol. The older woman took her hand and squeezed it. Then Beth looked at Rick. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. “We have met the enemy…”

“…and they lost,” said Carol firmly, squeezing Beth’s hand again. Then both women broke into mile-wide grins.


End file.
